Server
A server is a chat-room type place on Netbattle, where you can talk to other players from around the world and engage in Pokemon battles. There are some servers that you can visit daily on Netbattle, although others are short-lived (usually ones that belong to newbies or noobs.) Some servers require a password for your entry, while others are private and are only accessible through advanced connect. Everyday Servers Today, there are only a few servers that have been running for a long while and can be visited daily. * Official Server :Steve's server. This server typically has the highest user count, although sometimes there is the rare br server that will gain some temporary popularity. :Because this is one of the top servers, English and br players alike will visit Official Server. Since so many new players visit here, you aren't going to see much talking in the main chat; just battling. * PIL RPG * N.U.B.S :Not much is known about this server, except for the fact that it's always password protected and is ran by some Tox guy. Several users have gained access to this server by figuring out that the password was simply "pkmn" (which was changed later.) It appears to be a foreign server, although whatever language they are speaking is rarely used on Netbattle. * .:Trainer Island:. :A br server. The amount of players it gets changes constantly, sometimes being one of the top servers and at other times having few users at all. The lazy auth is AFK most of the time, which could mean that they're in fact Mexicans. * Full Metal Sanctity :This server is ran by Full Metal Kirby (formerly by The Squishy Ditto) and is up 24/7. Typically it doesn't get many people despite the fact that it's always up. * Pokemon-Stats :A Spanish-speaking server where most brs hang out. It is usually one of the top servers, although this changes a lot, much like Trainer Island. This server always has some uber welcome message, as shown in the photo on the right. For more plus a list of the older servers that have either moved to Shoddy or just basically died, go here: Category:Servers Other Servers Most of the other servers on Netbattle last for a day, and that's even exaggerating. Typically these short-lived servers are Brazilian RPG servers. Types of Servers There are several different types of servers, as listed below. * Regular public servers (basically, non-RPG servers) * Password-protected servers * Private (advanced connect) servers * RPG servers * br/Foreign servers Of course, there are existing servers that are a combination of any of the above types. Spamming/Trolling Servers It is considered fun by some to disrupt the chat in servers simply by spamming "fdjsk" over and over, or maybe by randomly flaming some of the players to create drama. Of course, it isn't suggested that you spam servers if you happen to own one yourself; sometimes this will be traced back to you, which may result in your server being crashed by means of botting or otherwise. Running Your Own Server Unless your ports are fucked up, anyone is able to run a server on Netbattle. Maybe you want to run an RPG server, or possibly just a place for you and your e-friends to chat. Here are some tips for running a server: * Don't spam other servers. :Like stated above, it can be traced back to you and, consequently, your server may be spammed or botted. * Distribute authority depending on the amount of people you usually get. :It's bad to have too few auth, but it's just as bad to have too many also. If you're running a private server, it is suggested to have four auth at the most (just in case outsiders get a hold of your IP, or when your regulars go haywire.) :If you're running a public server, it may be more difficult to determine how much auth you really need. For the first few days, try monitoring how many players you normally get while having yourself and a trusted person as the only auth. 1:10 as far as auth:user ratio sounds about right. :For password-protected servers, the same rules apply as if it were simply a private server. You never know who will give out the password or IP. Basically when you're deciding your authority list, try spacing out the times (just make sure someone will be there in the morning, daytime, and evening unless your server is not 24/7; then the times will not matter.) Also, most of your auth should be mods and only people you really trust should be admins. * Have something to offer for the general Netbattle population. :That is, if you want a good amount of people at your server. Listed are some methods of attracting players. ** Your server could have an RPG, but also make it so that it isn't required to have an RPG team to battle. RPGs attract a variety of people, so be sure to always have active auth. ** Adding something in the server description about battles will surely attract brs and most other foreigners. On a related note, noobs will not stay at your server unless they constantly hav batel. ** If you're reading this, you're most likely English, so you would probably own an English-speaking server. This fact alone will attract users also, considering most servers are Spanish or Portuguese now. Obviously, there are other characteristics of a good server. Just do whatever works for you. Category:Netbattle